Buster and Ken
by slapstick.genius
Summary: Sequel to the Misadventures of Ken the Wolf boy. It focuses on the teenage Ken's relationship with people of many backgrounds in the savannah.
1. Disease outbreak

Ken, now a teenager, is with an acquaintance from the village that he knew before. Mwesigwa is his name, as he is the grandson of the creepy Chief Keewazi and son of his estranged oldest son in law Lodya.

'Lodya is pretty distant and estranged, and to me he's sometimes more restrained in busy days. He doesn't like me much, because of his unhappy relationship with my damn mother. I'm thankful they parted their ways for a pretty long time until they meet again.', Mwesigwa said.

'Wow. Have you seen your mother?', Ken questions. 'Nah-uh, she has passed away from contacting the darn smallpox caused by our folklore demons.', Mwesigwa responded.

There is a smallpox outbreak going on, because a group of really sickly British Missionaries transmitted that darn disease (it perhaps descends from Rinderpest) to lots of their colonial subjects.


	2. Wash the darn Hands!

The locals do not have much hygiene, and not even the missionaries bring their toilet paper to the African continent. Various villages, which are reluctantly converting to Catholicism, Protestantism, or any other branch of Christianity, are declining in population numbers.

'No wonder why many villages are smallpox prone! Maybe there will be a smallpox vaccine after all in the future. Wash the darn hands with soap, in order to prevent the bad bacteria from spreading.', Ken said. 'Me too! I'm washing the hands as well.', Mwesigwa said.

Even as people have to wash the hands, bacteria and viruses evolve so fast that humans can't totally catch up.


	3. Keewazi meets his Fate

A new friend is coming into Ken's backyard. Buster is a bit like Tails (from sonic the hedgehog). He is about eight years old. 'Hello Ken! How are you?', the boy said. 'I'm really bored today.', Ken responds.

'What's your name?', Ken said. 'Buster McFadden.', the boy chuckles. The boys chuckled over, whereas Mwesigwa was on the hunt with his allies. Buster's parents are unseen and presumed dead.

Meanwhile, Keewazi is getting mauled by a mad Watusi cow. The cow, with her big thick horns, is pushing him onto the cliff, kicking him to death. She is protecting her calf from such a creep. The same old creep is falling down into the cliff.

The creep's body explodes in a flash! KABOOM.


	4. Ken's got a Clue!

Buster and Ken find out that Keewazi fell down the cliff and died, because of a Watusi cow protecting her calf. 'He wasn't a great owner of cattle really. He abused them quite horribly because he's a ruthless psychopath.', Mwesigwa said.

'Whoa! That's a bummer. I wonder why the cattle didn't really like him at all?', Ken questions.

'That's because they are highly intelligent and emotional animals, who like to be calm, so let's just leave them alone. No matter what a cattle owner does, they are as sensitive as usual.', Mwesigwa said.

'Cows are surely smart!', Buster chuckles. The boys hang around in the end.


	5. The Monster Who Farted In Water

Lila Washington meets Ken and Buster in a hurry. It is a rainy day. The Chief's Lair is where they are going to.

Meanwhile, lord Gash of Ashair is sitting on a chair. He talks to his former advisor that he is going to fire her into the purgatory. The lost city of Ashair is a patriarchy of Vampires led by the HIGH Vampire Council.

Bloody good!

The friends are walking through Ashair via a tunnel. They are walking busily down the tunnel. Until a monster does a water burst on them all.

Ken is fighting back the monster with his dagger. The monster gets more blood out of his own body until he dies.


	6. The Lord's Lair

Gash of Ashair is letting his soldiers sacrifice the victims to the ALMIGHTY Thura, the unseen deity of wrathlife. He has no plans but to sacrifice the teens to the wrathlife deity.

The very thing the disgustingly vampiric nobility of Ashair seeks for is also its downfall. It is the BLOOD of their VICTIMS.

'I am unimpressed that this vampiric lord is letting his soldiers to sacrifice us!', Lila said.

The vampires are ready to push them towards the cliff that leads to the purgatory. Then, the young are going to fall until a net of ropes comes by. WAHOO! Here They Go!


	7. Coming Back Home

Ken and his friends are going back home, even as Gash becomes stupider and more slimy. The dysfunctional villain has no clues but to destroy himself, so his erstwhile son Akamen could take over.

Ken comes back home, with the two friends in tow. They'll be having a drink, eat insects and fishes, and go to sleep.


	8. A Girl raised by Beasts

Ken meets a girl raised by Dagon beast men named Shu. She is very pretty and covered in a dress, but whose parents died in a flood. 'Oh man! who are you Ken? My brother has become fanged and filthy.', she said.

Her long lost brother Kanu is still in the Thobos werewolves' custody. The werewolves have raised him as a soldier and he grew fangs. He'll never see his sister again until he grew older. She is sitting down, sobbing in a sad manner. She has wept tears and is resting in her bed.

'I'll have to say goodbye to you at one stage.', she said. 'Goodbye Shu.', Ken wept.


	9. Terrance

One day, Buster and Ken meet a young man named Terrance, who had been stranded weeks ago. He tells them about the story of how Buda achieved his dreams by drugging Mariella with the 'forever drugs'.

The story contains primitive Tantalog

Buda: Acoota Chi Meeto Igatta No Mootah, Nagga To Nala Itume Tidooka.

Mariella: Acha Booka Moopa.

Buda: Agaboo. Akare Asaid.

Mariella: Beesa Sota.

Buda: Chaba Ika Pituga.

Mariella: Do Choee Sabicha. Doonga Haba Blabla.

Buda: Eesta Kuani Wanga Moomba.

Mariella: Meega Itume. Naga Bo Chifa. Toga Meega Pitugi.

The terrifying story ends with Buda drugging Mariella with the forever 'drugs' until he went away and died a day later.


	10. The Lodge

Victoria Ujdur is watching the birds fly ahead in 'Camp Smith'. She and Casimir are at the safari lodge with big sister Tricia. 'The birds are damn colourful. Some of them are as smart as us.', said Victoria.

'Look at the baboons, they're trash eating nasties scurrying through the grass.', Casimir growls. The baboons themselves are snatching trash from a photographer who got mad.

Victoria is drawing an Isabelline sun squirrel scurrying through the canopy. She has to draw its pretty tail first, then its plump torso and squirrelly face, and at last its hands and feet after the arms and legs.


	11. Slumber

Ken and Buster are having a slumber party with Victoria, Casimir and Tricia. They are visiting the lodge in order to see what a microcosm of colonial society is like in the Ugandan savannah.

The photographer has been mad today. He has to go to sleep.

Tricia is cooking a slew of boerewors and is finishing them soon. She then gets annoyed by a slurry of baboons hungry for one.

Casimir is having fun with Buster and Ken in eating boerewors and other colonial stuff. Victoria too enjoys eating them along with braai. They are chewing biltong too.

Later on, they are going to bed in different places.


	12. The sick old Beast Man

Ken and Buster are visiting Dagon as a duo. The beast men are having a holiday, due to a sickness that some of them suffer from.

Meanwhile Dagon Guard Ella has to deal with a beast man so sick he turned into a zombie! 'This beast man has become a zombie and I'll let you know that he's been wrecking various animal statues a day back.', she said.

'We're ready to snare him by the tree.', Ken said. They'd put a vine snare to get him out from the woes of his fellow beast men, but there's something worse; he's actually going to die.

The two teens are starting to see that such a beast man, possibly a temple guard, was old and stiff as fuck. They would see him die of natural causes in a snare. Sad!


	13. The Dagon Queen

The Dagon beast men and women, plus their human slaves, boo and jeer against Melegueta, their much loathed queen. She walks along with her plump daughter Janga down the stairs.

'FUCK you everybody.', Limo screeches in a loud, aggressive tone.

Alongside her and Janga is her husband, the sorcerer Bhootnath. Bhootnath has appointed Limo as his advisor recently, making him among the most powerful beings in a forgotten city other than Opar.

'I am aghast that Bhootnath has made his best friend ever his advisor.', the slave Chandrila screams.


	14. Nichola's Got a clue

The local Bantu girl, whose Christian name is Nichola, has been very unpleased recently. She hasn't seen Dagon before, but with the help of Ken and Buster, she will uncover the fact that its current dynasty had been established in 1799.

'Look Buster, the temple of sacrifice has a lot of skulls and I'm never pleased by these.', She said.

'Nichola, you are pretty much right this time.', Ken said.

She has to look for decaying documents graffitied on walls centuries back. Meanwhile, she found out that the city was founded by New Asuran rebels in the early Roman period.


	15. Leroy jenkins!

Bhootnath is hypnotised by Melegueta, who in turn is hypnotised by Limo. That indicates there is a mastermind behind the witch doctor and his royal friend's plans.

The mastermind is pretty much Leroy Jenkins. 'Leeroy Jenkinns, how fucking dare you!', Ken said. 'Please be careful, he's had rabies.', Buster said it differently.

'I've had been suffering from rabies for a long time, that's because my mother was raised by wolves and she kicked me out of her house when I was ten.', Leeroy hisses.

Ken then kicks Leroy out and about until he falls into the mighty ravaging Nile, drowning in potentially contaminated water. He then dies in a mess of croc poop sliding down the water highway.


	16. The Leroy jenkins Secret is newsworthy

A day later, Dagon beast men and women read a news article of the hypnotic methods of Leroy Jenkins. They're so intrigued by his strange life story that they could compare his to Ernie Price's, even though he was a colonial citizen born in Africa.

'Great job Ken and Buster! You've uncovered the Leroy Jenkins secret!', Wala chuckles. 'Thank you chief Wala!', Buster and Ken honour.


	17. Buster's Parents found

Buster's unseen parents have become hostages in Dagon for years now; so the time skip made him eleven (in the beginning he was eight) and Ken sixteen.

It has also been suggested that Leroy was responsible for luring Buster's parents Timothy and Mercy Caldwell into Dagon. Timothy and Mercy are freed with the help of rebelling beast men, so they dramatically reunite with Buster.

In the day Buster leaves Africa, Ken swept a lot of tears.

End of story.


End file.
